<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping Hand by Feyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108283">Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria'>Feyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Some light crying, Suprise! Now Meis is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the leader of Mad Burnish is tough, there's never any real time to relieve certain....issues. So on the rare times that Lio pulls himself out of the boss persona for a little TLC, he goes all out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As someone in a discord server said, here's five pages of Lio jerking off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was so hard. So hard to go from being on his own to being the leader of a gang of pyromaniac ruffians. Lio knew they were actually good people under all that fire and ash, beneath the intimidating attitudes and the need to burn. But at the same time, he knew they did what they had to just to survive and sometimes surviving meant... helping each other relieve any tensions they may have. Except Lio didn't want any of them to see him in that position, to see him naked or needy even if he knew for a fact they wouldn't judge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially not his top generals and now closest friends, Meis and Gueira. They were quite the duo before he took over, turning into a pair of absolute menaces after getting tips and tricks from him. They once said they'd follow him to the ends of the Earth and seemed to go far out of their way just to prove that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it was only natural they'd offer to help him with some release on the odd occasions they caught him sporting a bit of a "problem". But Lio always rejected the offer; he didn't need it, it wasn't that bad. It's just an erection, it'll go away in a few minutes. Or his all time favorite; Burnish lives were on the line, he couldn't afford wasting time doing raunchy things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, it turned out he just didn't want them to see him in that state of pleasure; the faces and noises he made. They may say they wouldn't judge him but Lio refused to take that risk. So instead, once every few weeks or even every few months, Lio would find a place tucked off into a dark corner to pleasure himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As was the current situation; the night was dark and a wonderful mix of cloudy along with a new moon. Whatever stars managed to peek out from the cloud cover just weren't enough to fully illuminate the desert and Lio squeezed himself into a rickety, half fallen apart home to be alone. He went as far as to find a closet inside the home, slipping into that as well and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone with nothing but the sound of his own anxious breathing, Lio went through the motions of relieving himself of his pants and undies. Despite not doing this every day, he had done it enough times to know exactly what places got him rock hard the fastest. He started with licking his palm a few times, getting it moist before wrapping his hand around himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His first few strokes were slow and almost teasing, merely spreading the wetness of his saliva around as he worried at his bottom lip. His cock twitched in his hand, slowly stiffening under his touch, getting hotter and harder by the second. Lio never imagined much when he did this with himself, only focusing on the sensations that came with it versus any fantasy lover. It was better that way, both for himself and for whoever he would have imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, who would want to be his lover in times like these? His people were being rounded up and slaughtered like cattle. That already hurt like nothing else, Lio didn't want to burden himself or anyone else with the added pain of losing a loved one. He had to face the facts, sooner or later someone would have a stroke of bad luck and it would all be over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sped up, trying to veer his thoughts away from such a depressing topic. The sooner he found release, the sooner he could head back before anyone noticed he was gone. His thumb rubbed over the slit of his cock, smearing a little bead of pre around and making his back arch. Fast and long strokes soon had him breathing heavier, chest rising and falling as he squirmed under his own touch. His other hand dipped between his legs, shy fingers caressing his sack, fondling the sensitive skin there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio leaned back against the closet wall, letting his head fall back as he immersed himself in the self pleasure. He could feel his veins pulsing beneath his fingers, the skin of his cock taut with arousal. The way it twitched after every few strokes, more beads of pre emerging from the slit for him to spread over his length. Somehow with it being so dark, closing his eyes still managed to enhance the feeling more and Lio let out a sigh. His other hand continued to toy with his balls, gently squeezing and rolling them in time with his strokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh escaped his lips, turning into a low, drawn out whine. He could feel himself getting hotter, spreading his legs to make it easier to reach between. Moving his hand faster again, shuddering, squeezing his fingers tighter, Lio couldn't resist bucking his hips into his hand. His sighs kept coming, shifting into soft moans as he fucked his palm. The fingers toying with his sack slipped lower, one digit tracing the rim of his back entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling was always strange, not quite pleasure but not a sensation he would say he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>either</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Biting his lip, Lio paused in stroking himself, tracing the ring of muscles again before slowly pushing one finger inside. He went up to his first knuckle, sucking in a sharp breath as he adjusted to the feeling. It was….peculiar and it wasn't long before he pushed his finger in deeper, feeling his insides ripple around the digit, almost sucking it in. He slowly pulled it out to the tip, sliding it back in once and then again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely a peculiar feeling, fingering himself like this in a dark and no doubt dusty closet. His other hand was back on his cock, stroking in time with the finger he thrusted into himself with an ever increasing pace. He could feel himself loosening around the digit, the little sparks of pain from before giving way to nothing but pleasure. Out of sheer curiosity and the desire to go further than he has before, Lio slowly added a second finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he gasped, biting his lip as the pleasure intensified. He had to slide himself down onto his back to make it easier to reach, scissoring his fingers now. Deeper and faster, stroking himself both from the front and back, Lio groaned to himself. His hips found themselves twitching upwards again, bucking into the hand around his length and grinding his backside against the fingers inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to keep his voice down, he really did but when something possessed him to add a third finger, Lio nearly cried out. He just barely managed to suppress the noise with another whine, shivering all over. His fingers slid in so deep to the point that his palm pressed against his skin and the very tips of his fingers brushed against a hypersensitive bundle of nerves that had him crying out before he could bite back the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the spot Lip wanted, rubbing his fingers against it with wild abandon. The hand on his length felt as if it were a moving blur, jerking so fast he found himself panting between moans. Just a few more strokes, another teasing rub of his thumb and Lio's body seized as his orgasm rushed over him. In the darkness of the closet he dimly felt every thick strand of semen shooting from his cock, angling the head away for the liquid to splatter thickly on his thighs. His fingers still worked at his entrance, thrusting slow and languid, feeling his inner walls ripple due to his release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he came down from the high, Lio moved the hand from his length to his chest, slipping under his shirt to tweak his nipples. Once was never enough, Lio never returned back to the camp until he wrung out every little bit of pent up desire from himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he continued to fondle his pert nubs, the fingers inside himself rubbed at his prostate more. Oversensitive as he was, the sensations left him shaking and shivering, whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure. He felt saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth but did nothing to stop it, fully intent on bringing himself back to a raging hard on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel himself twitching, a thick strand of pre leaking onto his balls, sliding down to his fingers. He took the chance to use the liquid as lube, anything to combat the discomfort of hypersensitivity. Like that, it wasn't long before the pain faded away again, giving in to the desire to grind against his fingers again. He was panting again already, the sound too loud in the small space of the closet. It wasn't easy keeping quiet or otherwise when every little brush against his prostate made his length twitch and dribble hot cream onto his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His palm made light noises as it smacked his skin with every thrust of his hand as he picked up the pace again. Fingers slipping out from under his shirt to grip his cock again, gathering the pre that had been dribbling all over it. Rubbing it onto his skin, slicking his strokes as Lio let his head thunk against the floor with a heady sigh. He felt like an addict, already trying to rush himself to another orgasm without having given himself a break between the first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Torn between his need to hurry and his desire to draw it out; he had enough self control to slow his stroking but not enough to keep his hips from jumping, pushing into his hand with a feverish need. His panting came harsher by the second, a fourth finger finding its way inside him as drool made its way down his cheek, reaching his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his hole stretched so nicely by his fingers and the near vice grip he had on his cock, it was no surprise Lio found himself close to his second climax already. His panting moans were changing pitch, becoming needy whines as he fondled himself more, a wild thought of fitting his whole fist inside himself pushing him over the edge. Lio came with a broken grunt, fingers only moving faster as he tried to drag his climax out for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he couldn't stop the sticky strands from landing all over his belly, chest and a few even reaching his chin and cheek. He could only lie back and jerk himself harder, groaning low in his throat as the hot liquid clung to his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still he wasn't quite done, he wanted just a bit more. One more round and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would return. No one would notice he was gone this long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio rolled over, getting to his hands and knees, one hand all but permanently attached to his cock as he stroked it languidly. His other fingers found themselves in his mouth as he licked and suckled on them, cleaning between them in a haze of lust. This time he kept his pace slow the whole while, gently bringing himself to yet another straining arousal, thumbing over his slit and tracing the veins in alternating turns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, he realized he was simply sucking on his fingers, the image of them being a stranger's thick cock floating into his mind before he could push it away. In fact, he embraced the image, pushing his fingers deeper into his mouth until he was nearly gagging. Drool slipped between the digits, dripping onto the dusty floor as he groaned around them, tongue flicking over the tips. He imagined the stranger grunting above him, thrusting himself faster and deeper into his mouth, filling Lio with a heady salty mixture of pre and musk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw fell open as a fourth finger wiggled into his mouth, pressing them all against his tongue, slurping what saliva he could and letting the rest run down his face. Little by little, he began bucking into his hand; short, jerky thrusts just a bit faster than the teasing pumps of his hand. How he wished the sensations were more real, wondering if it would be worth it to present himself to a willing stranger. How good would it feel to have a real cock in his mouth or ass, pounding away with no love or tenderness, only the primal need to get off and fill one with hot seed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio was openly moaning now, body moving of its own accord as it chased his pleasure around in circles. His groin was a wet and sticky mess, fingers sliding over himself with ease and his face was no better. He actually gagged when he pushed too hard, coughed against his fingers and continued as if it were nothing more than a minor inconvenience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need more</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, so close</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut his eyes again, trembling and groaning, hips moving faster despite his desire to drag it out. There was just no helping it, no stopping himself from fucking his hand, tongue dragging over and around his fingers. His heart pounded in his ears as Lio keened, rutting harder by the second. Sweat was beading on his forehead now as his body temperature continued to rise. More and more until his fingers slipped out of his mouth as if pushed out by the long and drawn out moan hot on their heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he couldn't help the way he pumped his cock with speed, matching the piston motion of his hips as he came yet again. Even for as pent up as he was, only a small amount of semen dribbled from his slit. His body shook hard as if he were shooting blanks, broken sobs and moans leaving him with every shudder. Dimly, he registered warm wetness on his face, bringing a hand up to find out the cause was thin trails of tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure had been so intense it seemed his body became as overwhelmed as his mind, the feelings overflowing until they manifested in the form of him crying. He left the tears to run their course, pawing around in the dark until he found his pants and fished out some cheap napkins from the pockets to clean himself with. Once he was done, Lio wiped at his face and blew his nose for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the off chance anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake when he returned, he could atleast make himself presentable. Not all giving away the fact he had slipped away to act like a horny teenager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took more effort than he would have expected to dress himself in the dark and then wander back to the camp. As far as he could tell in his rapidly approaching exhaustion no one was awake by the time he found his spot. He practically threw himself to the ground, curling up and letting sleep take him before he finished getting comfortable. Only the stars and that dusty closet would know of his dirty little secret.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp here we go again, I've lost all sense of self control. Was feeling sad and my brain decided writing smut would make me feel better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lio didn't sneak off to pleasure himself again for nearly three months after that night. Too much work needed to be done, too many things getting in the way taking up his attention. Eating at his focus- a blessing as he really shouldn't have started this secret life of touching himself at all. Food and supply raids, two freeze force raids where they had nearly lost some members, barely escaping by the skin of their teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little burnish boy they lost who had succumbed to a fever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the main thing constantly plaguing Lio's mind, pushing him to strike harder, push himself until he was so exhausted he could have easily fallen asleep standing if his legs weren't always so sore. But the more the guilt at not being able to protect even just one of his people continued to gnaw at his heart until Lio felt as if his head were going to split in two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been nearly a month ago, the pain no where near gone but blessedly dwindled to a dull ache. Enough for him to push to a deep corner of his mind so he could give into the demon that was his sudden need for release. His desire to experience that pleasure again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A distraction</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to distract himself with his hands on himself, fingers pushing inside his body until he made himself sing in ecstasy. Needed to forget himself in the heat of self inflicted pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly there were no run down buildings for him to hide inside this time, he had to make due with skulking off into the darkness of the desert. Stars and a half moon illuminated the sand under his feet, made him feel as if there was a spotlight shining on his body as he quickened his pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he felt he was far enough away- not even fully hidden behind a large rock, Lio already had a palm on his front, fingers groping and rubbing at himself. He was turning into an addict, felt as if he had been going through withdrawal after not touching himself for so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed onto the sand, back against the rock as his fingers eagerly undid his belts. Pulled his half hard length from his briefs, squeezing and stroking the skin. As soon as his hand made contact, Lio shuddered out a sigh of delight. Gods, he really was turning into an addict; not even fully hard and his body was already humming in pleasure. Hand eagerly picking up the pace, hips subtly twitching up into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio's other hand went for his shirt, slipped under the material for his questing fingers to find his nipples. Ran the tips of the digits over the skin until the nub perked up, hard and ready to be tweaked and pinched. He sucked in a deep breath, let his head rest against the rock as his breathing grew labored, looking down his nose to watch his hand on his length. Eyes half lidded, he watched just as much as he felt his cock stirring, becoming harder and plumping up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The head was flushed a bright red, no doubt a perfect match to the color on his cheeks. The sight made him lick his lips, slowing down just to savor the pleasure coursing through him more. Why did something like this feel so good? Why was it so easy to lose himself in the motions of his hand sliding up and down, up and down until his fingers coaxed sweet little beads of moisture from himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one now, slowly building up, shining in the moonlight. It pooled over the slit for a moment, soon rubbed away by Lio's thumb, spread around the head of his cock to slick his strokes. Lio sighed, gaze falling away again as he twisted and flicked his wrist, squeezed his length at random intervals. His body was shuddering again, a subtle shiver that only grew the longer he touched himself. But it was not him being cold, he was far off from that, feeling more hot in his own skin than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His clothing felt too constricting, as if they would slowly suffocate him if left on long enough. Abruptly, Lio pulled his hands away, fully undressing himself with wild abandon. The need to be naked was impossible to resist, the cold sand pressing into his skin making him shiver all over again. Then his hands were back on his body, tugging at his cock and nipples alike. Lips parted as he panted harshly into the night air, whimpered and whined at the pleasure he was giving himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His alone time was taking on a moist quality, enough pre leaking from his tip to be audible beneath his palm. It only made him stroke faster, licking his lips at the deliciously lewd sound. Little moans followed not long after, Lio's eyes sliding shut as he bucked into his hand with purpose. His chest felt sore, nipples already feeling bruised as his enthusiasm became a little too intense. Yet the pain only fueled his eager fingers more, leaving his chest to dive between his legs and assault his sack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his balls between his fingers, gently squeezing and massaging them, grunting as his pleasure hit a sudden spike. All he could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had gotten himself to this state. How he managed to become so addicted to his own hands on himself, why the pleasure made his mind numb to everything except for the way his body thrummed beneath the touches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why he never wanted to stop, how he could find all the best places to touch, the ones that had him close in such short minutes. It felt as if he had only just started touching himself and he was already close, moaning soft little noises as he stroked faster and faster. Palm rubbing over the tip, smearing more pre onto the skin, setting his flesh aflame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Lio went rigid with a strangled cry, back arching and his hand taking on a mind of its own as he came. It worked his cock like a piston, jerking the shaft with speed that sent his cum launching in thick ropes all over the sand in front of him. Messed his sloppy pile of clothes, splattered his thighs and sunk into the dirt. His palm and fingers were not left out of the crossfire, sticky with his seed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio brought his hand to his face, flexing his fingers to watch the strands drip and hang. His mouth suddenly watered, an intense urge to lick them clean so palpable, Lio groaned and did just that. Shoved his fingers between his lips, sucking them clean with fervor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More, always more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The night was young and he burned for another round. Another two rounds, maybe even three if his body could hold out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers now slick with his saliva, Lio palmed himself again, hand slow as he teased his skin. He felt himself up languidly, once again watching his actions as if in a trance. His eyes couldn't seem to decide on what they wanted to focus on more. The hand stroking himself or the way cum and pre alike made his skin shine or the way his cock began twitching back to life, rosy color bleeding into it once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He helped it along, thumbed over the slit and hazily grinned to himself at the little jolts it sent through his body. His free hand didn't remain that way for long; Lio adjusted himself so he was laying on his back, legs spread wide as two fingers probed at his backside. Tips tracing the rim of his entrance, one digit pressing at the ring of muscles, easing itself inside. It always left his breath catching in his throat, a little hitch of warning, of hesitation before he pushed in further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So long as he was gentle with himself, the reward would be staggering. Halfway in, he began thrusting the single digit inside himself in time with the hand on his dick. Stroking, wrist twisting on every down pass. He added the second finger with a lurid groan, scissoring them right away, stretching himself until his fingers could fuck his ass with ease. It wasn't hard to get himself moaning again like that, panting between breaths, struggling to keep himself from drooling all over himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An impossible task; he was too addicted to this, it had been too long. His fingers reached further inside, brushing against his prostate to make Lio see stars. He aimed for that bundle of nerves eagerly, stroking and poking it, wiggling against his fingers as if he could make them reach even deeper like that. The hand on his length grew sloppy and shaky, strokes jerky as he keened. Shuddered again, pausing just long enough to pant haughtily and then he was back on it. Lost to everything and anything that wasn't himself and his hands playing his body like a sinful instrument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until a sudden noise caught his attention</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>- one that was not his own</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio's body went rigid once again, frozen so stiff it gave freeze guns a run for their money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Meis!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atleast his voice still worked even as his heart was increasingly threatening to burst out of his chest. The man in question was looking at Lio with so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusion</span>
  </em>
  <span>; no doubt covering up the disgust that was surely hidden in that steel blue gaze. His mouth was open, eyes flicking up and down Lip's body. Taking in the red flush high on the blond's cheeks, the hand gripping his dick like a lifeline. The two fingers buried knuckle deep in his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio wanted to cry- almost did but he swallowed those tears resolutely, tried his hardest to keep his voice from trembling as he spoke again. Or he tried to, all that came out was a series of strangled sounds, mouth opening and closing like some half dead fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently Meis managed to garner some meaning from those sounds, enough to understand. Enough for his expression to turn soft, raising non threatening hands at Lio as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-ed him. "It's okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay, boss. It's alright, we've all done this atleast once in our lives, you know?" His tone was so soft and gentle, voice like honey in Lio's ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't register his general and friend coming closer until a hand with elegantly long fingers was on his own. Hand closing around the one Lio still had wrapped around his length, gently squeezing. Lio swore his heart truly did attempt bursting out of his chest as Meis's expression changed again, became something </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and naughty. Eyes narrowing to slits, tongue darting over pretty lips as the dark haired man leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Close enough for his breath to warm Lio's face and oddly make his length twitch in both their hands. "Can I help you out? You looked like you were struggling to scratch a certain….itch." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio found himself following the man's tongue as it swept over smirking lips again, his own feeling dry and chapped. But he realized he was mirroring that hooded gaze, face burning hotter than ever as he nodded erratically. He blamed his growing addiction for the rush of adrenaline and anticipation that coursed through him, the very real and very hot need for more blazing dark paths inside him. When Lio spoke, his voice broke and shook with desire; sounded as if he were begging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, god yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Meis was kissing him, pressing their lips together in a manner that was startlingly tender compared to the heated stare he had been pinning Lio with earlier. As their lips slid against each other, molding and reshaping under their influence, Meis peeled Lio's fingers away from his length. Wrapped the blond's cock with his own fingers, teasing the length with easy strokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio felt as if flames were licking his skin, the pleasure so very different from having his own hand on himself. It left him groaning dazedly against Meis's mouth, lips parting, jaw hanging open as the other man took advantage and pushed his tongue inside. His eyes closed of their own volition, Lio melting into Meis's touch, knowing his cock was straining and leaking all over his friend's palm and knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired man didn't seem to mind in the slightest, only steadily increased his speed until he was stroking Lio in earnest. Sucked the blond's tongue into his mouth, teased the appendage with his own, swallowing up Lio's whimpers of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio had completely forgotten about the fingers inside his back entrance until Meis was gently pulling them out, replacing them with his own. A chuckle escaped him as Lio arched again, so roughly their kiss broke as his voice pierced the night air. Despite the difference in finger size, Lio wasn't in </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Meis worked his fingers, it felt just as good- no, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>than his own fingers had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His general seemed to know instinctively exactly where Lio's prostate was, aiming straight for that spot to rub so incessantly, Lio was seeing stars all over again. His mouth still hung open, lust drunk moans tumbling from his lips as Meis introduced him to a world of pleasure he thought was too impossible to exist. Lio felt his thighs trembling, shaking as Meis worked him over so wonderfully. Long fingers wrung so much pre from his cock, Lio was sure he had blanked out and came somewhere along the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It left Meis's fingers slick, made it easier to stroke up and down quickly. Left Lio a panting mess to be steadily taken apart as they worked in conjunction with the fingers prodding at his prostate. Subjected to such strong and unfamiliar yet familiar pleasure, it wasn't surprising that Lio found himself brought to another screeching orgasm in record speed. He arched his whole body again, half convulsing as choked moans escaped him, body shaking. His cock twitched hard in Meis's hand; once, twice, a third time before it spilled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the other man wasn't shy about heightening Lio's ecstasy to the clouds, wringing his cock until it painted the blond's chest and abdomen white. Lio felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, the unstoppable reaction his body always had to oversensitivity after climaxing in quick succession. The beads spilled over, tracking down the sides of his face where Meis leaned in to lick them away. His voice was still as gentle as ever, nosing against the blond's ear. "Too much, boss?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something possessed Lio then, something primal and unknown, certainly no part of himself. Whatever it was tilted his head in Meis's direction, made him lick the man's cheek slowly. Trailed the wet muscle up the man's face, flicking at the shell of his ear. "Lio, call me Lio like this and." He paused to wet his lips with his tongue, arms circling around the back of Meis's neck, somehow pulling him closer. "And please...give me more. Give me your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Meis stiffen around him, shaking it off so quickly, he briefly wondered if he had imagined it. Then the man was pulling away with a sultry chuckle, nipping Lio's neck. He started stripping himself right away, naked in seconds with one hand stroking himself and another caressing Lio's side. The blond would have met his gaze but his fuchsia eyes had already set their sights on the throbbing length between his friend's thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He half expected it to be bigger than his own, Lio was well aware that he was small everywhere but something about seeing a dick on someone else just hit different. It fit Meis perfectly, long and curved gracefully, thin veins standing out amongst the skin. Lio suddenly wanted it in his mouth, couldn't bare to go another second without the head tucked between his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever had possessed him earlier was still holding strong, his body moving all on his own as he scrambled over desperate hands and knees. Meis only had time to make a surprised noise before Lio was on him, lips sucking the tip into his mouth immediately. His gasp turning into a moan as the blond began sucking on him, pulling more of his length into his mouth, lips hot around him. Meis leaned back on one hand, the other fisting itself in Lio's hair as he held him in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even like this, he wouldn't let Lio do anything risky; kept him from sucking down too much to swallow. Cooed little sounds of encouragement as the smaller man sloppily licked and slurped around him. Lio could feel saliva escaping between his lips, dribbling down his chin in thin rivulets. He tried to pull more of Meis into his mouth, whining when the man held him in place. Couldn't he see how desperately Lio wanted more of that hot shaft between his lips. How he craved sucking it down to the hilt until he could bury his nose in the dark curls of Meis's groin, drink in the scent of musk and salt and lust?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have but something was making him hold back, fingers only tight enough to keep Lio from moving forward. Rubbing at the blond's scalp as his own breathing grew ragged. Lio was far from experienced with this, only doing what his lust addled mind felt was right. And that including sucking on Meis like a fine lollipop, pretty little tongue flicking and curling around the tip. Tasting the pre there made him ravenous, like a shark scenting blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still, Meis held tight, even with Lio letting his passion utterly rule him. He couldn't get closer, couldn't swallow more of Meis's cock down as he really would have liked. So he serviced what he was allowed to reach reverently. The taste was still potent enough; salty and bitter, a flavor combination that would have been disgusting to sober Lio. Lust drunk Lio found it delectable, slurped down every last drop, tongue flicking Meis's slit for more and more. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the other man's scent, sighing blissfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this what sex smelled like? Dark and heady, musky and sweaty but mixed with notes that turned what should have been unpleasant scents into a sinful perfume. He had come twice already but sucking Meis off had Lio achingly hard all over again, cock twitching between his legs. The head lightly brushed against the sand and Lio couldn't resist lowering his hips more. Enough that he could grind and hump at the sand, the coarse granules so very oddly pleasing to his heated skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But something about that, about Lio seeking more pleasure for himself must have rubbed the other man the wrong way. Meis was pulling away, pushing at Lio's head until the blond's lips slipped off his cock with a lewd pop and a sad whine. Had Meis finally realized he was actually disgusted with Lio's intense need to pleasure himself, disappointment in his boss too strong to ignore? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio should have known better, shouldn't have gotten so wrapped up. He had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, such an idiot for thinking diffe-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound, the word pierced through his whole being as Meis pushed him back and down onto the sand, leaving Lio staring dumbly at the night sky above. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again as fingers found his entrance, slipped inside him with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>ease </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lio felt as if his whole body was to be molded and shaped by the other man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was trembling again, a light shiver that grew increasingly stronger as Meis worked his fingers inside him. Stretching Lio until he could comfortably slip a third finger inside him. He avoided the blond's prostate, more focused on working him open. One hand lightly stroking himself, spreading Lio's saliva all over the entirety of his length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>god</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio wasn't sure if he had only thought that or if he had breathed it aloud, body shuddering hard as Meis replaced his fingers with the tip. Easing himself into the smaller body, leaning close to whisper gentle assurances in Lio's ear. Kissing his cheek tenderly, his ear, his neck, his lips. His mouth trailed a path up and down his body, sucking marks into the pale skin, sparking up random points of sweet, sweet pleasure to combat the pain of sheathing himself inside Lio for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had never known losing his virginity could feel so….so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tears sprung to his eyes anew, wetting the blond lashes, making the fuchsia color stand out as Lio slipped his arms around Meis. He hugged the other man close, whimpering and squirming in poorly concealed delight as he finally bottomed out, hands stroking up and down Lio's body. Lips finding the blond's collarbone, nipping the skin and slipping down his body, over his chest where he sucked a flushed pink nub into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis sucked at the area, tongue swirling around for a few turns before he shifted to the other, gently pulling at the nipple to feel Lio thrust his chest against his mouth, a ragged cry leaving him. He didn't dwell there for long, content that Lio's body had adjusted to his shaft enough for him to start the main event. Yet he still took the time to caress the blond's cheek, pulling his attention back. "Can I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft, voice barely above a whisper, he was surprised Lio could hear it. Chuckled when the smaller man nodded hard enough to look painful. He brushed a thumb over the tears slipping down Lio's cheeks, slowly pulling himself out to the tip. Just as slowly, he pushed back in, steel blue eyes always locked on Lio's face. Always watching for any signs of discomfort but all he saw was his boss melting with every little shift, every press of Meis's cock pushing into him. Reaching deep and stroking nerves that left Lio gasping, near hyperventilating, desperate moans always following right behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thin arms wrapped behind him kept pulling him closer, Lio holding Meis's stare just as hard, cheeks flushed a dark and heavy red. Between pants and needy moans, Lio's lips worked as if he were trying to say something. Desperate to get some sound out other than the very clear vocalizations of his pleasure. He was lucky- blessed that Meis was able to understand regardless of his sudden lack of words, upping his tempo, hands on Lio's hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thrust into the smaller body faster, harder- hard enough Lio could only toss his head back with another ragged cry. His body was being stretched and rearranged so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it was no wonder his tears came faster. No pain, only overwhelming ecstasy he knew he could never, ever replicate with just his fingers. It was only natural his moans would devolve into sobs, finally able to find the words. Only three; Meis's name and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if his general had found him completely taken apart and was piecing him back together with every snap of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis looked down at him with such a tender expression, eyes crinkling around the edges as he smiled at the smaller man. Leaned down to press their lips together in the softest kiss yet, a feather light touch of skin. A huge contrast to the primal way he fucked the blond, breathing hard through his nose from exertion. He wanted to savor the expressions Lio made forever, burn the image into his mind until he saw it every time he closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, he couldn't hold out forever, couldn't stop his encroaching orgasm with the way Lio's tight body sucked him in. Inner walls rippling and squeezing around him, pulling Meis's cum out of him before he could pull out. Once the first body shaking spurt escaped, it was too late to stop the others. Again, he kissed the other, ran his tongue over Lio's lips, slipped it between them to tangle with the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lio raked his nails up and down Meis's back as the dark haired man only thrust faster with his orgasm, forced his cock in so deep. So much deeper than Lio's fingers ever reached; hit his prostate just right and kept going, filling him with cock and cum alike. He lost count of how many times he had loudly cried out now, voice hoarse and ragged as Lio tossed his head back, breaking the kiss with yet another cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nails dug deeper into Meis's skin, felt slick with either sweat or blood as his third climax hit him like a truck. Lio shook and curled into Meis, body spasming as his cock jumped, shooting blanks between them. They both panted harshly, near wheezing to catch their breath. Lio felt as if his head were floating on clouds, his body an odd hypersensitive mix of too hot and ice cold. Meis held him close, fingers brushing away the tears on his face, smoothing his hair back. Lips finding the blond's mouth again, leaving a tender kiss there and moving onto his cheek and ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The touches were soft and gentle, yet they left Lio jolting under each one, whining; seeking more. He nuzzled against Meis, gave him a weak kiss on the cheek of his own. He was fading fast, the blackness of sleep creeping around the edges of his mind. So strong, Lio couldn't hold his eyes open for long, tried to smile at his friend but he didn't know if the expression ever reached before he was out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was Meis still running his fingers through his hair, the man shifting them around until they were spooning. Then he too was taken by sleep, chin resting on a sweaty blond head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>